The doll
by sabrina9
Summary: Je suis une poupée, je n'ai pas d'existence et pourtant j'ai une âme et des sentiments... Toi, tu sauras les faire revenir en surface...


**The Doll**

**(la poupée)**

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_C'est encore Sab avec son harcèlement perpétuel ! lol lol (rire sadique)_

_Bon alors, tout d'abord, les remerciements ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont mises une review sur ! A savoir Narielle, Ethanielle ou Lyla, Tite Diablesse, Tenshi, MISSGLITTER, Miwakosoma, jusdepomme, ciÃ§ouille, juju black, ma Sakio, aniae, Sheinah, SyaoSya. Ca me fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir !_

_Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés un mail pour ce fic, je suis navré du retard ! Vraiment !_

_Enfin, ce fic c'est pour une dédicace à Suka, ma puce adorée et surtout à son super site ! Merci d'être une super amie et surtout bon courage pour le site ! Continue, on l'aime tous !_

_Gros bisous à tous_

_Bonne lecture_

_Sab_

Je n'étais rien, juste une simple poupée, un objet de décoration, un jouet, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu as changé ma vie, tu m'as changé. D'un simple regard, tu m'as fait vivre, d'un simple baiser, tu as éveillé des émotions en moi, tu as fait battre mon cœur et fait ressentir les sentiments appartenant à tous les mortels, tu m'as rendue humaine…

_ Mon nom est Sakura ChingFu Li, je suis né de parents inconnus, ils ne m'ont pas abandonné, ils sont juste morts après ma naissance, mon frère est lui aussi décédé quelque temps plus tard d'une grave maladie pulmonaire, j'ai été délaissé à cause de cela, on disait que ma naissance était une malédiction, on avait peur de moi. Je fut rejeté de la société dans laquelle je n'avais pas demandé à naître. La famille Li m'a adopté il y a 7 ans, je vis aujourd'hui avec l'une des plus riches familles de Chine mais je sens bien que je ne suis pas à ma place, je sens que les gens continuent de parler à mon propos, je les entends parfois, j'entends leur messe-basse, pourtant, personne ne m'a donné une chance de m'exprimer, à leurs yeux, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une simple poupée._

Chine, début du 19ème siècle.

Un jeune homme marchait tranquillement dans un immense couloir, il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Il paraissait très élégant à première vue, portant un costume noir très chic et un long manteau noir, ainsi qu'un chapeau en velour noir. Il était brun aux yeux bleus et portait une paire de lunettes qu'il remonta, puis retira ses gants, qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il entendit soudain des pas derrière lui et se retourna, son regard perça l'obscurité qui grandissait et il vit une ombre s'approcher, il sourit.

Jeune homme : C'est rare de te voir Syaoran !

Syaoran : Eriol ! Tu es déjà arrivé ?

Eriol : A l'instant, je ne t'attendais pas, les réunions de famille ne sont pourtant pas ton fort !

Le dénommé Syaoran avait les cheveux châtains foncés, ses yeux glacials étaient noisette et il portait un ensemble chinois rouge et noir, sur ses épaules, il avait une cape noire.

Syaoran : Tu as mis un splendide costume ! La fête de ce soir est-elle si importante ?

Eriol : Ahahahaha ! Tu m'étonneras toujours, ce soir, tous les membres de notre puissante famille sont réunis, tu as peut-être oublié, mais ce soir, cette fête est en l'honneur de ton anniversaire !

Joignant les gestes aux mots, il ouvrit la grande porte et on vit plus d'une centaine de personnes à l'intérieure d'une grande salle illuminée, ils se retournèrent tous vers Syaoran et les hommes s'abaissèrent en signe de respect, les femmes sourirent en s'inclinant légèrement

Tous : Joyeux anniversaire, Syaoran-sama !

Syaoran : Merci dit-il le regard noir qu'il tourna vers Eriol

Eriol : Bien, que les festivités commencent !

Tout le monde reprit ses occupations, la musique débuta et Syaoran s'assit au fond de la salle, à une gigantesque table avec Eriol. Tous deux faisaient toujours grande impression de part leur prestance et leur charisme, Eriol avait des traits européens tandis que Syaoran ceux d'un pur chinois, difficile de croire que ces deux là étaient frères ! Même leurs noms étaient différents mais il coulait en eux le même sang que celui de la grande famille Li.

Syaoran prit quelques raisins qu'il mangeait pendant qu'on lui apportait des présents, il fêtait ce soir ses 19 ans, il était si jeune et pourtant déjà à la tête des affaires de sa famille, Eriol, était son conseiller et fidèle ami avant tout

Eriol : Cette soirée ne semble pas te plaire !

Syaoran : Tu sais que je hais les festivités !

Eriol : Je le sais bien mais celle-ci était spéciale !

Syaoran : Où sont mes sœurs et ma mère ?

Eriol : Elles ne vont pas tarder, le chauffeur a dit qu'il aurait un peu de retard du au trafic routier

Syaoran remarqua soudain une petite silhouette à l'opposé de la salle, il se laissa attendrir et captiver par ce magnifique regard, un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant, un regard d'innocence. Cette silhouette appartenait à une très jeune fille aux cheveux miel comme le soleil, ses yeux étaient verts et la splendide robe blanche donnait encore plus de pureté à sa peau dorée. Elle était assise là, dans un coin de la salle, abandonné de tous comme un vulgaire vase de décoration, elle ne regardait rien, ses yeux fixant le sol si mélancoliquement et Syaoran ne cessait de l'admirer.

Eriol : Syaoran ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Syaoran : Oui, qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en tournant rapidement son regard vers lui

Eriol : Ta mère et tes sœurs viennent d'arriver !

Syaoran : Dit-moi mon frère, qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-il en pointant celle qu'il regardait depuis quelques minutes déjà

Eriol : Qui ça ? Je ne vois personne !

Syaoran regarda à son tour et vit qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision, il la chercha des yeux mais ne put l'apercevoir au milieu de cette foule.

Syaoran : J'ai du rêver !

Eriol : Syaoran, si tu te mets à avoir des hallucinations, où va-t-on !

Syaoran : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que je viens de me faire envoûter par un magnifique regard !

Eriol : Toi ? Amoureux ! On aura tout vu !

Yelan : Syaoran !

Syaoran : Mère !

Les deux frères se levèrent et s'inclinèrent en signe de respect

Yelan : Joyeux anniversaire mon fils ! dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet

Syaoran : Je vous en remercie !

Feimi : Joyeux anniversaire Syaoran !

Syaoran : Merci à toutes ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi que de vous voir ce soir !

Futie : Ne sois pas ridicule ! C'est tout à fait naturel !

Fanlen : Je crois que l'heure des cadeaux est arrivé !

Syaoran se leva et se tint devant la grande salle, un par un, les invités venaient lui offrir des présents plus somptueux les uns que les autres, il les remercia grandement lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune fille qu'il avait remarqué quelque temps auparavent, elle s'inclina devant lui et lui apporta un paquet, il la regarda dans ses moindres mouvements, elle était encore plus belle de près que de loin, il lui sourit gentiment et accepta le cadeau. Au bout d'une longue heure, la distribution se termina, on vint servir un gigantesque gâteau, tout le monde s'y affairait autour, seule, la jeune inconnue restait à l'écart. Syaoran souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements de chacun puis coupa une part de gâteau en signe symbolique. On servit la pâtisserie tandis que Syaoran s'approcha de la jeune fille, remarquant sa présence, elle baissa les yeux et s'inclina, il lui releva la tête en souriant

Syaoran : Dit-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et remua la tête puis baissa les yeux, il tourna son regard vers la salle et vit deux adultes les observer, ils détournèrent le regard en remarquant que le chef de leur clan les observait. Il prit alors la jeune fille par la main et l'emmena dehors un peu brusquement, d'abord surprise, elle fut ensuite effrayée

Jeune fille : Syaoran-sama ! implora-t-elle

Syaoran se tourna vers elle en entendant cette magnifique voix qui était la sienne

Syaoran : Tu vois, tu sais parler !

Elle rougit en voyant qu'il l'observait de haut en bas et baissa les yeux

Syaoran : Quel est ton nom ?

Jeune fille : Sakura Chingfu Li

Syaoran : Chingfu ? Hum… Alors tu appartiens à la branche paternelle de ma famille, étrange, tu n'as rien en commun avec les deux adultes qui nous regardaient tout à l'heure, étaient-ce tes parents ?

Sakura : Oui, mes parents…

Syaoran : Tes parents quoi ?

Sakura : Je… J'en ai trop dit…

Syaoran : Si tu ne me parles pas de toi, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir !

Sakura : Ce… ce sont mes parents adoptifs dit-elle effrayée

Syaoran : Quel âge as-tu ?

Sakura : Quin… Quinze ans

Voix : Sakura ! Sakura !

Sakura : C'est… C'est ma mère ! dit-elle paniquée

Une femme assez jeune et brune aux yeux bleus arriva, elle scruta Sakura et fronça les sourcils durement

Jeune femme : Sakura ! Te voilà ! Que faisais-tu avec Syaoran-sama ?

Sakura : Je… Je…

Syaoran : C'est moi qui ai voulu lui parler !

Jeune femme : Pardonnez-la Syaoran-sama, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été source d'ennuis pour vous ! Sakura, viens ici !

Sakura : Oui mère, au-revoir Syaoran-sama dit-elle en s'inclinant

Syaoran : Attendez !

Jeune femme : Oui ?

Syaoran retira sa bague, ce bijou qui était une chevalière en or portait le sceau sacré de son clan, il la glissa dans l'annuaire droit de Sakura

Syaoran : C'est un cadeau pour toi, petite Sakura, j'ose espérer qu'elle ne la perdra pas ! dit-il en fixant froidement la mère

Jeune femme : Non… Bien sûr, j'y veillerais

Syaoran regarda Sakura et sa mère s'éloigner puis retourna à la réception, elle n'avait pas quitté sa mère depuis et cette dernière ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que sa fille soit trop proche de Syaoran, Eriol vint le rejoindre à table après avoir délaissée sa partenaire de danse

Eriol : Tu devrais faire plus ample connaissance avec toutes ces charmantes demoiselles !

Syaoran : Dis-moi mon frère, qui est cette jeune femme ? dit-il en pointant la mère de Sakura

Eriol : Ah, et bien, c'est Fumari ChungFu Li, c'est l'une de tes grandes-tantes très très éloignées, par contre, la petite fille qui l'accompagne, je ne la connais pas !

Syaoran : Elle s'apelle Sakura, c'est sa fille

Eriol : Humpf, elle ressemble plus à une poupée qu'autre chose ! Ces gens-la aiment bien exhiber ainsi leurs « créations » !

Syaoran : Créations ?

Eriol : Oui, il paraîtrait que Yanpou, le mari de Fumari possède une collection de poupée impressionnante et rare et que son passe-temps favori est de leur donner vie en cherchant leur sosie à travers la Chine ! C'est totalement pathétique !

Syaoran : Tsssk… Quelle sale type !

Eriol : Par contre, je ne sais ni quand ni où il a déniché Sakura mais… C'est une vraie perle !

Voyant comment Eriol regardait Sakura, Syaoran posa son couteau sur les veines de la main droite d'Eriol avec un air colérique

Syaoran : Tiens-tu tant que cela à mourir ?

Eriol : Hum… Je vois que tu veux déjà te l'approprier ! dit-il en souriant

Syaoran : Ca n'a rien à voir mais je ne te connais que trop bien !

Eriol : Ahahahaha, je ne convoite pas les petites filles !

Syaoran : Tu as raison, elle n'a que quinze ans et je te défends de ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois la toucher !

Eriol : Alors, mon cher frère, que comptes-tu faire maintenant qu'elle est partie ?

Syaoran tourna brusquement la tête et chercha des yeux Sakura, en vain, Eriol avait dit vrai.

Pendant ce temps, une voiture ramenait Fumari, Yanpou et Sakura. Yanpou était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun mais on apercevait déjà quelques mèches grises de part et d'autre de ses cheveux et il avait les yeux bruns. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. La voiture s'arrêta soudain et le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte pendant qu'une jeune fille leur ouvrait la porte

Jeune fille : Bon retour parmi nous maître

Yanpou : Minami, que fais ma fille en ce moment ?

Minami : Elle se repose

Une petite fille de l'âge de Sakura dévala les escaliers et sauta dans les bras de Yanpou

Yanpou : Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Petite fille : Bien père ! Comment était la réception ? Etait-ce comme je l'imagine ? Un grand bal ?

Yanpou : Oui, avec des gens importants

Fumari : Shangaï ChingFu Li ! Ne soyez pas si grossière ! Avez-vous oublié vos bonnes manières ?

Shangaï : Pardonnez-moi mère ! dit-elle en faisant la révérence

Minami débarrassa Sakura, Fumari ainsi que Yanpou de leurs affaires

Fumari : Tu peux disposer Minami

Minami : Bien Maîtresse

Shangaï : Sakura, as-tu dansé ? Je veux que tu me racontes tout !

Sakura : Oui, onee-san

Yanpou : Sakura ! Tu viendras dans mon bureau ! dit-il froidement

Sakura : Oui père, bonne nuit mère, bonne nuit Onee-san

Elles montèrent se coucher et Sakura suivit Yanpou dans son bureau, il s'assit, elle fit de même

Yanpou : Ta mère m'a dit que tu as parlé à Syaoran-sama ! Explique-toi !

Sakura : Il m'a amené au dehors et m'a posé des questions, à savoir si vous étiez mes parents, comment je me nommais et l'âge que j'avais

Yanpou : Qu'as-tu répondu ? demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux

Sakura : J'ai confirmé que vous étiez mes parents, que je me nommais Sakura et que j'avais quinze ans dit-elle impassible

Yanpou : Est-ce tout ?

Sakura : Oui père

Yanpou : Tu peux disposer

Elle s'éloigna quand il remarqua soudain un reflet sur l'annuaire droit de la main de Sakura du à la lampe posée sur son bureau et rattrapa cette dernière, il saisit sa main et observa le bijou qui semblait d'une très grande valeur et le lui retira

Yanpou : Où as-tu eu cela ? cria-t-il

Sakura : Syaoran-sama me l'a offert ce soir

Yanpou : Tu peux disposer dit-il en glissant le bijou dans sa poche

Sakura le regarda faire, l'air déçu puis s'inclina et se retira de la salle pour se diriger dans sa chambre, se changer et se coucher. Elle regarda longuement le plafond de son lit et versa quelques larmes

Syaoran lisait lorsque l'on vint frapper à la porte de son bureau

Syaoran : Oui ?

Eriol fit alors son apparition, cette fois vêtu d'un ensemble bleu et noir, il retira son manteau qu'une jeune domestique accrocha dans une des armoires situé à gauche de son bureau, une autre vint ensuite servir le thé et Eriol s'installa en face de son frère, il observa la pièce de tous les côtés et lui sourit

Eriol : Tu as encore changé de décoration !

Syaoran : Oui, mes envies sont plus chaudes ces temps-ci

Eriol : Hum… Cela explique les couleurs plus rouges et or ! Que lis-tu ?

Syaoran : Un poème

Eriol : Quel genre ?

Syaoran : De la poésie française, cela m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment

Eriol : M'en fais-tu la lecture veux-tu ?

Syaoran :

_Pour éterniser ce moment,_

_Qui ne durera que quelques instants,_

_Puisse voir renaître un jour,_

_Toute la force de mon amour,_

_Pour toi, je donnerais ciel et terre,_

_Pour te sentir dans mon univers,_

_Mais sache que le lien qui nous unit,_

_Est aussi fort que ce soir plein de magie,_

_Le plus beau cadeau que m'est offert la vie,_

_C'est de t'avoir rencontré en cette belle nuit,_

_Lorsque tu poses sur moi tes lèvres si fruitées,_

_Je sens alors le sol se dérober sous mes pieds,_

_Et lorsque tes mains me caressent doucement,_

_Je sens alors que le temps s'arrête lentement,_

_Je sais alors que je vivrais toujours pour toi,_

_Sans savoir si tu ressens aussi cela._

Eriol : Ahahahahaha, rien ne m'étonne plus avec toi !

Syaoran : Très belle œuvre je trouve ! (Sab qui se vante à peine de son propre poème lol)

Eriol : Je sais lorsque quelque chose te préoccupe dit-il soudainement sérieusement

Syaoran : Dis-moi, connais-tu les ChingFu ?

Eriol : Oui, je suppose que tu veux faire plus ample connaissance avec la petite aux yeux d'émeraudes ?

Syaoran : Oui, jamais une femme ne m'a autant intriguée à ce point !

Eriol : Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour elle ?

Syaoran : Qu'insinues-tu ?

Eriol : Elle appartient à son père ! Le connaissant personnellement, il ne te laissera pas l'approcher si facilement !

Syaoran : Et bien nous allons voir tout de suite ! dit-il en souriant, je vais l'inviter pour cet après-midi ! Ce serait une offense pour lui que de refuser et il se mettrait tout le clan à dos n'est-ce pas ?

Eriol : Tu profites de ta situation !

Syaoran : Je n'ai que faire de ma situation ! dit-il en refermant son livre, cela aurait été du tout au même si je n'étais pas le chef de mon clan mais si toi tu l'étais !

Eriol : Je sais que tu n'as pas accepté cette responsabilité avec plaisir mais tu es mon aîné Syaoran, ne l'oublie pas ! C'est à toi que revenait le droit de diriger le clan

Syaoran : Je le conçois parfaitement

Eriol : Mais ?

Syaoran : Mais cela va maintenant faire 7 ans et je m'en lasse, il n'a rien de distrayant, rien d'intéressant à tout cela, je ne respecte mon rôle que par gratitude envers notre père !

On frappa soudain à la porte, le regard des deux jeunes hommes se dirigea vers celle-ci

Syaoran et Eriol : Entrez !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs comme l'ébène apparut, ses yeux bruns étaient teintés d'enthousiame et ses lèvres rosées offraient un magnifique sourire. A sa main droite, elle portait un sac et sur son bras gauche, une veste

Eriol : Meilin ! Quelle surprise !

Meilin : Bonjour Eriol-san, Syaoran-sama !

Syaoran : Tssk arrête tes formes de politesse ! Nous sommes entre nous !

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Meilin : Syaoran, j'ai besoin de ton hospitalité pour quelques temps

Syaoran : Entre voyons ! Tu vas nous expliquer tout cela !

Elle déposa ses affaires et s'assit en face de Syaoran, Eriol venant de lui laisser sa chaise

Meilin : Syaoran, ton rôle en tant que leader du clan est de protéger notre famille n'est-ce pas ? Qu'importe de qui il s'agisse !

Syaoran : Oui

Meilin : Je voudrais que tu m'héberges le temps que je parte de la Chine

Eriol : Mei ! Tu veux partir ?

Meilin : Oui, je veux quitter ma famille

Syaoran : Pourquoi ?

Meilin : Vois-tu, mes parents m'ont imposé un mariage forcé avec un riche artisan, seulement, mon fiancé est dix fois plus vieux que moi, traite ses femmes comme des esclaves et surtout, il est très violent

Syaoran : Ses femmes ?

Meilin : Oui, je vais être sa huitième femme prochainement si je me marie avec lui

Syaoran : Très bien, ta requête est acceptée chère cousine !

Meilin : Merci infiniment Syaoran !

Eriol : Comment sais-tu tout cela Mei ?

Meilin : L'une de ses femmes était ma meilleure amie, elle est morte il y a deux jours, de coups et blessures, je le soupçonne de l'avoir tué !

Syaoran : C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas été présente à mon anniversaire ?

Meilin : Oui

Elle sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à Syaoran

Meilin : Je suis un peu en retard mais joyeux anniversaire Syaoran ! dit-elle en s'inclinant

Il sourit, se leva et la prit par les épaules

Syaoran : Sais-tu qu'il n'y a de femme plus gentille et délicieuse que toi ? Eriol va t'aider à t'installer, je vais organiser un goûter pour cet après-midi, je te présenterais une aussi jolie fleur que toi, pour cet homme, je vais m'en charger dès que possible

Elle sourit puis sortit de la pièce avec Eriol. Syaoran saisit une feuille de papier et pris sa plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre puis commença à écrire une lettre. Il la cacheta ensuite avec de la cire et le sceau du clan : une tête de lion. Il sonna ensuite et un homme d'un certain âge apparut devant lui

Homme : Oui Syaoran-sama ?

Syaoran : Wei, prenez une voiture et portez cette lettre aux ChingFu, emmenez Eriol avec vous, attendez une réponse à cette lettre

Wei : Bien Syaoran-sama

Il se retira, Syaoran se rassit et reprit sa lecture tranquillement.

Une voiture partit pour la résidence des Chingfu, au dehors, elle attira beaucoup l'attention, de part son apparence, les chevaux étaient deux étalons noirs d'une splendeur remarquable mais aussi, au dos, il y avait la tête de lion en signe de sceau, tout le monde savait ce que cela signifiait : c'était une des voitures de l'immense domaine Li. Cette dernière s'arrêta devant la résidence des ChingFu, Eriol sortit le premier suivit de Wei. Des passants et passantes le saluèrent respectueusement. En effet, le domaine des Li dirigeait toute la contrée et était connu dans toute la Chine, sa dynastie avait parcouru le temps à travers cinq siècles maintenant et aujourd'hui, le leader n'était autre que Syaoran Li, le plus grand des seigneurs que la contrée n'ai jamais eu. Personne ne lui manqua jamais de respect, pensant d'abord à ceux qui se trouvaient à son service, à sa famille ainsi que les habitants de son domaine.

Eriol toqua à la porte de la maison, une jeune fille portant un tablier vint lui ouvrir et s'inclina respectueusement

Eriol : Annonce à ton maître qu'Eriol Hiiragizawa Li se trouve ici

Jeune fille : Bien Eriol-sama

Elle partit tandis qu'une deuxième jeune fille s'approcha et conduisit les deux hommes dans le salon, elle leur proposa du thé qu'ils refusèrent gentiment, Eriol scruta les lieux, toujours fidèle à la personnalité de Yanpou, très sobre mais aussi très élégant, un homme fit soudain apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et Eriol reconnu le maître des lieux

Yanpou : Eriol-sama, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Eriol : Il est rare que je me déplace mais aujourd'hui est un jour exceptionnel, je l'ai uniquement fait sur demande

Il lui tendit une lettre et Yanpou reconnu de suite le sceau Li, son regard s'assombrit et il perdit son sourire quelques instants, il la lu tandis que chaque mots et phrases ne faisaient qu'attiser sa colère, il s'arrêta soudain, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et surtout qu'Eriol se trouvait là

Yanpou : Très bien, c'est d'accord

Eriol : Bien, je vois que tout va pour le mieux alors !

Il s'apprêta à partir mais se retourna soudain vers Yanpou et dégaina son épée qu'il mit sous sa gorge, les servantes présentes se figèrent de stupeur mais aussi de peur

Eriol : Pendant que je suis là, je me permets de te prévenir, arrête de t'immiscer dans les affaires de la famille Li ! Tu fais peut-être partit de la branche de la famille mais ta position ne te donne le droit à aucune interférences !

Yanpou : Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Eriol-sama dit-il soudain très mal à l'aise, je n'ai nul intention de m'immiscer dans quelle affaire que ce soit

Eriol : Hum… dit-il en souriant

Il rangea son épée et sortit de la maison suivit de Wei qui adressa un regard ennuyé à Yanpou et s'en alla aussi. Une fois ses invités partit, Yanpou vit arriver Fumari ainsi que Shangaï et Sakura, il déchira la lettre en milles morceaux et, tout en continuant à regarda la fenêtre, éleva une voix grave

Yanpou : Shangaï, tu iras au goûter organiser par Syaoran-sama cet après-midi, Fumari, tu l'accompagneras

Shangaï : Vraiment ? Je peux ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que Sakura peut venir avec moi ? Je ne…

Yanpou : Certainement pas ! cria-t-il

Cette réflexion eut pour effet d'arrêter tous les faits et gestes des personnes se trouvant dans la maison, un lourd silence pesa alors, Sakura baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils avec tristesse, elle était prisonnière de Yanpou, il la contrôlait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette famille, elle avait alors maudit sa propre existence, la malchance l'avait guidé vers lui mais si c'était pour rencontrer Syaoran alors elle était heureuse, au premier regard, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, enfin, elle pensait que c'était ce sentiment car elle n'avait jamais rien ressentit de plus merveilleux et intense, il avait été la première personne à faire attention à elle et à la traiter de façon normale, pas juste comme… une poupée

Yanpou : Sakura, reprit-il plus calmement, tu vas aider Shangaï à se préparer

Sakura : Oui père

Elles montèrent toutes les deux à la chambre de Shangaï, cette dernière s'excusa mais Sakura lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Syaoran regarda soudain la grande horloge et vit s'afficher deux heures, il sourit et s'apprêta à sortir dans le couloir quand il entendit frapper à la grande porte, puis, la voix de Fumari, aussi excité qu'un petit enfant qui vient de recevoir un cadeau pour son anniversaire, il s'empressa de se rendre dans le salon, il vit alors une petite fille brune, aux yeux bleus, plus grande que Sakura et à peu près du même âge, tenir compagnie à Eriol et Meilin, il se refroidit sur l'instant

Syaoran : Qui est-ce ?

Shangaï : Li-sama, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité ! dit-elle en s'inclinant

Syaoran : Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? demanda-t-il impatient en levant un sourcil

Eriol : Hum… Reste calme s'il te plaît !

Meilin : Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est ravissante ton invitée Syaoran !

Syaoran : Dis-moi, as-tu une sœur ou une cousine qui s'appelle Sakura ? demanda-t-il d'un regard perçant et effrayant à la fois

Shangaï : Je… Oui… C'est ma sœur pourquoi ?

Syaoran rigola et Eriol posa une main sur son épaule

Eriol : Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas l'approcher si facilement !

Syaoran : Quel est ton nom petite fille ?

Shangaï : Shangaï ChingFu Li ! dit-elle respectueusement

Syaoran : Très bien, Shangaï, nous allons chez toi ! J'aimerais que Sakura soit aussi conviée à ce petit goûter !

Shangaï : Oui Li-sama ! dit-elle en souriant, tout aurait été plus facile si père avait accepté dès le début murmura-t-elle

Meilin : Il a refusé ? demanda-t-elle en entendant la jeune fille parler à voix basse

Shangaï : Ano… Oui dit-elle en baissant les yeux, il a crié sans que je sache pourquoi quand j'ai voulu que Sakura m'accompagne

Syaoran : Tssk, je vais devoir régler ça moi-même ! dit-il froidement

Ils se mirent tous en route après être monté dans la voiture, Syaoran regardait le paysage défiler devant la vitre, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortit en ville, depuis des semaines en fait, toujours cloîtré chez lui, coupé du monde, la raison en était simple : tout ce qu'il entreprenait, tous ceux qu'il voyait l'ennuyait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait goût à rien et ce, depuis la mort de son père, cet homme qu'il respectait tant, qu'il admirait tant, qu'il croyait plus fort que tout, était mort pour le clan qu'il dirigeait aujourd'hui. Alors, peut-être se disait-il qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'attache plutôt que de laisser un vide après sa mort comme son père l'avait fait. La voiture s'arrêta soudain, quand Syaoran sortit de la voiture, tout le monde le regarda en chuchotant quelques propos à son sujet, tous surpris et déconcertés de le voir sortir de sa demeure. Il toqua à la porte de la maison, figeant de stupéfaction toutes les domestiques se trouvant à l'intérieur, il rentra sans rien dire et l'une d'entre elle alla chercher Yanpou, lorsque ce dernier arriva, il resta sans voix tellement la peur le tenaillait, Syaoran sourit

Syaoran : Hum… Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Yanpou : Syaoran-sama, que… Enfin je veux dire, je suis honoré de votre visite ! dit-il en s'inclinant

Syaoran : Arrêtez ce petit jeu Yanpou, cela est d'autant plus ridicule que de par notre différence d'âge !

En effet, Syaoran était assis dans un fauteuil et Yanpou était devant lui, baissant la tête, ce qui rendait la situation surprenante était donné que Yanpou était trente ans plus vieux que Syaoran. Meilin toussa et Eriol posa une main sur l'épaule de Syaoran pour lui faire comprendre d'intervenir plutôt que de rester ainsi, dans un silence troublant

Syaoran : Je déteste me déplacer savez-vous Yanpou ? Je déteste aussi que l'on se paye ma tête !

Yanpou : Je… Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous ai fait du tort Syaoran-sama !

Syaoran : Vraiment ?

Il se leva et se tint devant lui, le charisme de Syaoran faisait très grande impression qu'importe où il se trouvait et avec qui il était. Yanpou leva les yeux et Syaoran le regarda fermement pour imposer une nouvelle fois de plus le respect

Syaoran : Dans la lettre que je vous ai fait parvenir, je vous ai gentiment demandé de m'amener votre fille

Yanpou : C'est ce que j'ai fait…

Syaoran : Taisez-vous ! Comment aurais-je pu connaître Shangaï ? Par contre, je connaissais Sakura ! Vous l'avez fait délibérément exprès n'est-ce pas ?

Yanpou : Pas du tout !

Syaoran : Tssk ! Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens, de gré ou de force ! Aujourd'hui, je vous laisse le choix, laissez-moi partir d'ici satisfait ou alors attisé ma colère ! Personne n'a la force ou le cran de s'opposer à moi ! Que décidez-vous ?

Yanpou détourna les yeux un moment puis soupira

Yanpou : Sakura ! Viens ici !

La jeune fille en question qui écoutait la conversation, inquiète par tous les propos des domestiques mais aussi, parce qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien avait parlé, s'était caché derrière la porte. Elle apparut timidement et pencha la tête, au premier regard que Syaoran avait échangé avec elle, il fut frappé de nouveau par tant de grâce et de beauté, tel une nymphe, elle avait enchanté son cœur, il en rougit presque mais surtout, il avait ressentit ce pincement au cœur dès qu'il l'avait aperçu, elle lui faisait ressentir ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu et il en désirait plus encore. Une fois devant Syaoran, elle s'inclina, il lui releva immédiatement la tête pour la regarder profondément, le temps s'était comme arrêté entre eux, comme si tout avait disparu en quelques secondes. Il la trouva encore plus belle de jour que de nuit, la lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux l'absorbait totalement, pendant ce moment magique, Yanpou arbora un regard jaloux et envieux, Eriol tapota soudain le dos de Syaoran de son doigt

Erol : Syaoran ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cesse de jouer les statues de pierre !

Syaoran : Oui, Yanpou, je vous empreinte vos deux filles, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'espère ?

Yanpou : Bien sûr que non Syaoran-sama !

Shangaï jeta un regard à son père qui approuva d'un signe de la tête, ils s'en allèrent. Yanpou pris un air sérieux et grave, cette fois, il était décidé à faire tomber le clan Li entre ses mains parce que rien ni personne ne saurait réparer l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir dans sa propre maison. C'est pour cela que, pour mener à bien sa vengeance, il allait être prêt à faire tous les sacrifices, même celui de briser l'une de ses poupées.

Une domestique raccompagna les visiteurs à la porte et Yanpou s'assit dans son fauteuil, celui dans lequel se trouvait Syaoran quelques minutes plus tôt, la vérité est qu'il avait depuis toujours détesté le clan Li, sa propre famille mais surtout Syaoran, ce petit garçon qui avait aussi bien mené la réussite de ce clan qui devait lui revenir, ce petit garçon qui se permettait tant d'audace et qui n'obéissait qu'à ses caprices.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la demeure Li, une fois les passagers descendus, elle s'éloigna avec son cocher et Sakura admirait les lieux comme la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, rien n'avait changé, tout était toujours aussi beau et magique. Ils s'assirent sur la terrasse dans le grand jardin, une table y était dressée avec des pâtisseries les plus appétissantes les une que les autres. Une fois installés, ils discutèrent, Sakura était la seule qui restait toujours silencieuse, elle regardait sa tasse de thé, comme si elle était absente, personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence, comme si elle était transparente aux yeux des autres, excepté pour Syaoran. Il dévorait chaque battement de ses cils, chaque mouvement de ses mains, chaques mèches de ses cheveux qui dansaient avec le vent. Elle semblait d'une perfection à ses yeux et personne n'avait vu mieux que lui, le trésor qu'elle représentait. La robe qu'elle portait lui allait à ravir : elle était mauve, fine à bretelles, ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient tressés avec des rubans assortis à sa robe.

Shangaï : C'est un endroit merveilleux ! Mais il doit être possible de se perdre avec l'immensité des lieux !

Eriol : Pas vraiment ! Des gardes du corps veillent toujours à la sécurité des lieux qu'ils connaissent mieux que personne !

Meilin : Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Syaoran, peut-on aller à l'écurie ?

Syaoran : Pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il sans quitter Sakura des yeux

Meilin : J'aimerais beaucoup voir Talia !

Shangaï : Talia ?

Eriol : Il s'agit de l'étalon de Syaoran, un des meilleurs chevaux qui soit !

Syaoran : Fais comme il te plaît Mei… dit-il en lui souriant

Eriol : Il serait dommage de ne pas faire partager à nos invitées un si beau spectacle !

Ils se levèrent tous, Sakura était la dernière à partir, elle ne semblait pas écouter les conversations, elle ne faisait que regarder un papillon qui se promenait autour d'eux depuis quelques minutes déjà. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle cessa de marcher et leva le bras en souriant, le papillon vint se poser sur son doigt et elle sourit. Syaoran qui remarqua son absence se retourna et vit la plus émouvante de toutes les choses qui lui était donné de voir depuis sa venue au monde : le sourire de Sakura. Mais cette dernière se sentit soudain observée, le papillon s'envola et elle s'aperçut que Syaoran la fixait depuis longtemps, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant et continua sa route, il fit de même.

Ils arrivèrent à l'écurie après quelques minutes de marche, il faut dire que le domaine était immense, le jardin devait bien faire cinquante hectares. Syaoran s'approcha de Talia en posant un morceau de pain au creux de sa main, l'étalon renifla la nourriture que lui tendait son maître et l'avala. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte du box, il y rentra doucement et posa sa main sur la crinière du cheval qui reconnut immédiatement son propriétaire, il caressa son cheval qui semblait adorer qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Syaoran : Shangaï, vient par là

Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui prit la main pour la poser sur la crinière du cheval puis la fit la caresser doucement sans brusquer l'animal, il fut bien docile puis il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et retira sa main. Elle continua à effleurer l'animal délicatement puis retira doucement sa main.

Syaoran : C'est bien ! Il faut surtout éviter de l'effrayer. Sakura ? Tu veux essayer ?

Sakura : Non merci Syaoran-sama

Eriol : N'est pas peur Sakura !

Elle s'approcha à son tour très doucement et l'animal la vit arriver, elles se fixèrent et instinctivement, l'étalon sortit de son box pour s'avancer vers Sakura. Syaoran allait retenir Talia mais Sakura leva sa main très doucement et Talia vint s'y frotter. Syaoran et Eriol tombèrent des nues, ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé auparavent, Talia ne supportait pas d'être approcher sans la présence de Syaoran habituellement et seul ce dernier pouvait la monter.

Shangaï : Bravo Sakura !

Syaoran sortit le cheval de l'écurie et lui tapota l'arrière-train en souriant

Syaoran : Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui puisse t'approcher ? Je suis jaloux là ! rigola-t-il

Le cheval souffla un grand coup et continua d'avancer. Deux garçons d'écurie scellèrent des chevaux pour Eriol et Meilin.

Eriol : Shangaï, tu monteras avec moi, Sakura, tu iras avec Syaoran

Sakura : Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, Eriol-sama

Eriol : Et bien si tu ne veux pas monter, tu peux nous attendre près de cet arbre la-bas

Sakura : Oui

Ils partirent en promenade, Shangaï confia son chapeau à Sakura qui s'installa sous un arbre et les regardait partir. Au bout de quelques minutes, Syaoran revint et vit que Sakura n'avait pas bougé, elle attendait tranquillement. Il descendit de Talia et se dirigea vers elle. Un grand vent souffla et le chapeau de Shangaï s'envola, quand elle le vit, elle se leva et courut après mais Meilin revenait à vive allure et n'eut pas le temps de freiner son cheval.

Syaoran : Sakura !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put et la protégea en la couchant sous lui, des gardes du corps qui se trouvaient dans les environs aperçurent la scène et se dirigèrent vers leur chef

Gardes : Syaoran-sama !

Le cheval de Meilin se dressa sur les deux pattes arrières et donna un coup de sabot sur le bras de Syaoran, Meilin qui allait tomber fut rattraper par un garde et le deuxième calma le cheval.

Eriol et Shangaï virent la scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, Eriol s'approcha au galop et sauta du cheval, descendit Shangaï et se dirigea vers Syaoran.

Eriol : Syaoran !

Il se releva et on vit son bras en mauvaise position, son visage était crispé par la douleur, les gardes l'emmenèrent au manoir et Sakura, inquiète regardait tout le monde qui s'affairait de panique.

Shangaï : Sakura ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sakura : Je suis désolé ! C'est ma faute ! Je suis désolé !

Meilin : Mais non, ce n'est rien ! Il s'en remettra ! dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule

Syaoran fut conduit dans sa chambre, un médecin arriva et il s'enferma dans la chambre avec le patient. Tous retournèrent au manoir et attendirent que le médecin rende son diagnostic, quand il sortit de la pièce, il sourit

Médecin : Ce n'est pas bien grave, le cheval l'a juste effleuré. Il sera sur pied d'ici un à deux mois.

Eriol : Peut-on aller le voir ?

Médecin : Bien sûr, je l'ai juste mis sous calmants pour atténuer la douleur. Il sera juste un peu sonné.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et Syaoran sourit en les voyant, Meilin s'assit sur le lit

Meilin : Comment te sens-tu ?

Syaoran : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs !

Sakura : Je suis vraiment désolé ! dit-elle en s'approchant

Syaoran : Vous voulez bien nous laisser un instant ?

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête et se retirent puis Eriol referma la porte derrière lui.

Syaoran : Approche petite Sakura

Elle obéit et le regarda en pleurant, c'était la première fois qu'elle laissait une personne voir qu'elle versait des larmes, mais là, elle se sentait tellement responsable.

Syaoran : Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce qui doit arriver arrive !

Sakura : Oui mais…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit gentiment, puis, il essuya ses larmes et prit sa nuque pour approcher sa tête de la sienne, il posa ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela, la première fois qu'elle était envahit de tant d'émotions à la fois, il y avait de la joie bien sûr mais aussi de la passion, du désir. Il se sépara d'elle et caressa sa joue, elle fit un mouvement de recul

Sakura : Pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Parce que j'en avais envie dit-il simplement

Elle se leva et s'enfuit de la chambre, Syaoran la rappela par son prénom mais elle sortit de la pièce en courant, elle croisa Eriol au passage qui la vit partir comme une furie. Il se rendit dans la chambre de Syaoran qui jeta un vase à terre, puis serra le poing

Eriol : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Syaoran : J'ai peut-être été trop brusque

Eriol : C'est une enfant Syaoran !

Syaoran : Je le sais bien…

Syaoran avait fait raccompagner Sakura et Shangaï chez elles par Eriol. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, elle était encore jeune et lui, il voulait déjà entacher sa pureté mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait, il n'y pouvait rien, il la désirait pour lui seul. Sa possessivité s'était accru en même temps que son désir de la conquérir mais les manières qu'il employait n'étaient pas convenables.

Trois jours de pluie avaient passé depuis, Syaoran se sentait ivre de sa présence, il voulait la revoir, il voulait la toucher, la contempler mais il ne savait même pas si elle accepterait de lui reparler. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans cet immense manoir qui était le sien, rien ne le distrayait. Meilin avait quitté la Chine depuis hier, Eriol était lui, en mission de négociations et sa solitude ne faisait que s'accroître. Il tournait en rond dans les couloirs quand il trouva dans la salle de musique une de ses anciennes conquêtes qui jouait une mélodie qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il rentra dans la pièce et se plaça derrière elle, il posa une main sur ses yeux mais elle continuait de jouer comme si regarder les touches ne lui servait à rien.

Syaoran : Tu joues toujours aussi bien Chang Lan

Chang Lan : Je savais que c'était toi…

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en retirant sa main

Chang Lan : Je voulais te voir

Syaoran : Pourquoi faire ? dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés

Chang Lan : Tu me poses la question alors que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi…

Elle se leva et il commença à jouer d'une main une mélodie qu'il avait composé pour elle, elle s'assit sur le piano, juste devant lui et posa ses deux pieds sur ses cuisses.

Syaoran : Que fais-tu de ton fiancé ?

Chang Lan : Il ne sera jamais un aussi bon amant que toi… Syaoran, étreins-moi encore…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, il se laissa faire, statique face à ses baisers fougueux, elle déboutonna sa chemise et caressa son torse. Puis, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle dégrafa ensuite son pantalon et l'embrassa de nouveau tout en lui retirant sa veste.

Sakura arriva finalement devant le grand manoir, elle voulut entrer mais deux gardes lui barrèrent la route, Wei qui se trouvait dans le jardin la reconnut et lui ouvrit en souriant.

Wei : Bonjour Mademoiselle

Sakura : Bonjour dit-elle en s'inclinant, je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de Syaoran-sama

Wei : C'est très aimable à vous ! Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera votre visite !

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la grande porte et entendit soudain des notes de musique, il sourit

Wei : Il doit être dans la salle de musique, elle est trois portes avant sa chambre, je ne puis vous accompagner, j'ai des choses à faire !

Sakura : Je comprends, merci bien

Wei : Si vous vous perdez, revenez sur vos pas !

Elle s'inclina pour le remercier et marcha tout droit tandis que Wei sortit de nouveau du manoir, elle écouta les sons provenant de la salle, ils avaient guidé ses pas tout le long de son trajet mais quelque chose lui paraissait étrange, ces sons ne formaient pas une mélodie, juste un enchaînement de notes désaccordées entre elles, comme si une personne ne cherchait pas vraiment à jouer mais plutôt à taper sur les touches n'importe comment. Elle freina brusquement ses pas en entendant un gémissement, un cri de plaisir d'une femme, elle sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle se trompait… Mais, en arrivant devant la salle de musique, elle fût si choquée qu'elle en laissa tomber le paquet qu'elle avait apporté pour Syaoran, elle posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche, son corps était paralysé et elle ne pouvait même plus émettre un son, alors elle restait figé là, devant cette porte à contempler cette scène, à voir Syaoran étreindre sur le piano de la salle une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cette jeune femme blonde avait ses deux cuisses collées aux hanches de Syaoran, et ce dernier, lui tenait les deux poignets plaqués contre le piano pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et plus Syaoran prenait du plaisir avec elle, plus Sakura se sentait anéantit, comme si quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. Cette scène était à jamais ancrée dans son âme. Quand Syaoran eut terminé sa tâche, Sakura trouva la force de partir même si elle ne refoulait pas ses larmes de détresse et de chagrin.

Syaoran se rhabilla, pas vraiment content de lui, il s'était laissé amadouée une fois de plus et il se demandait si son excessivité passionnelle ne le mènerait pas à sa perte. Chang Lan sourit et voulu l'embrasser de nouveau mais il la repoussa un peu brusquement.

Chang Lan : Syaoran… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Autrefois cela ne te gênait pas !

Syaoran : Va-t-en et ne reviens plus, me séduire ainsi alors que tu as un homme qui t'attend chez toi…

Chang Lan : Mais… Syaoran !

Syaoran : Je ne veux plus te revoir, tu me dégoûtes !

Chang Lan : Rappelles-toi qui m'a séduit en premier Syaoran ! Rappelles-toi qui m'a éduqué de façon à ce que mon corps ne désire plus personne d'autre que toi ! s'emporta-t-elle

Syaoran : C'est du passé !

Chang Lan : Pour toi je ne suis qu'une conquête parmis tant d'autres mais pour toutes tes conquêtes, tu as été l'homme que nous avions toujours attendu !

Syaoran : Chang Lan, si tu reviens ici, je n'hésiterais pas à te faire tuer ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda-t-il avec un regard si meurtrier qu'elle frémit de peur

Chang Lan : Très… Clair Syaoran-sama dit-elle en s'inclinant

Il sortit de la salle et vit le paquet à terre, il le ramassa et se rendit à sa chambre. Il posa le paquet sur sa table de chevet et alla se laver, les domestiques s'assurèrent qu'il ne manquait de rien et se retirèrent. Un fois dans son bain, il soupira, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de faire une chose pareille, il savait que c'était mal mais son corps et son cœur étaient si frustrés qu'il avait craqué, mais malgré tout cela, il était insatisfait, son cœur était vide. Une relation purement physique ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait quelque chose de plus intense, il voulait sentir son âme s'emplir de ce doux sentiment que l'on appelait l'amour, il voulait connaître lui aussi ce plaisir.

La curiosité de savoir ce que le paquet contenait le poussa à écourter son bain et à retourner dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit avec un peignoir en soir sur lui. Il prit le paquet et le secoua, il le déballa et y trouva des petites pâtisseries qui avaient l'air plus appétissantes les une que les autres, il avait toujours eu un penchant pour tout ce qui était sucré. Il trouva aussi une lettre avec les sucreries et l'ouvrit. Il la lu mais plus ses yeux parcouraient la feuille plus son pouls s'accélérait et quand il vit la signature « Sakura ChingFu Li » en bas, il sentit tout son monde disparaître lentement autour de lui. Fou de rage, il se leva et tapa contre un mur de son poing droit, il savait qu'elle les avait vu… Et la honte était plus présente que jamais cette fois.

Syaoran avait écrit une lettre qui était destiné à Sakura, enfin plutôt à son père, il voulait que Sakura l'accompagne durant tout le séjour qu'il allait effectuer très prochainement. Il connaissait Yanpou pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas ce dernier faire ce qu'il lui plaît quand il lui plaît. Mais, ce voyage était pour lui, un moyen de se faire pardonner et si elle refusait, il la forcerait, après tout, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire !

Il trempa son pinceau dans l'encre et d'une traîte ferme et déterminée, apposa sa signature au bas de la feuille puis la cacheta de son sceau, Wei vint chercher la lettre et se rendit à la demeure des ChingFu. Syaoran ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir, peut-être même réfléchissait-il trop car il finit par se faire des idées et s'inventer autant de réactions possibles que l'infini.

C'est finalement en entendant la voiture revenir et après avoir vu Wei y sortir qu'il courut hors de son bureau et l'attendit. Wei, surpris de voir son maître devant la porte sourit et lui tendit une lettre, il l'attrapa en le remerciant et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tantôt semblable à un enfant, tantôt semblable à un adulte trop dur, c'est ainsi qu'était ce jeune homme qui avait grandit juste pour l'honneur de son clan, certains pourraient croire en sa cruauté, sa vanité et son égoïsme mais ceux qui le connaissaient réellement savaient qu'il pensait aux autres avant tout. C'est ainsi que Wei, son majordome mais aussi le très vieil ami de son père le voyait, il avait élevé le jeune homme depuis la mort de son père mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là, d'ailleurs, les premiers symptômes de sa fatigue apparaissaient sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon et soupira en se massant la nuque, il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa Morphée l'emporter.

Pendant ce temps, Syaoran finissait de lire la lettre, tout depuis le début prêtait à croire qu'il allait refuser car les arguments de Yanpou étaient très négatifs envers le jeune homme mais dans sa dernière phrase, il avait écrit tel quel « je vous la confie Syaoran-sama ». Il sauta de joie et se figea quand il vit Sakura devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux puis, Syaoran descendit de son lit

Syaoran : Que fais-tu là Sakura ?

Sakura : Syaoran-sama m'a fait demander alors me voici

Syaoran : Je n'attendais pas ta visite si tôt… je veux dire…

Sakura : Alors je peux repartir dans ce cas ?

Syaoran : Non tu restes ! dit-il sur un ton d'ordre, enfin, tu peux rester…

Sakura : Où puis-je m'installer ?

Syaoran : Je vais te trouver une chambre, ce n'est pas la place qui manque ici !

Il la conduisit dans la chambre voisine à la sienne qui était totalement vide, elle posa ses affaires et il se retira.

Syaoran était assis dans son cortège, il regardait défiler tous les gens de la rue avec une grande nostalgie, il devait quitter la ville pour une période de trois jours et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Après avoir découvert que Sakura était effectivement venue chez lui et qu'elle l'avait en outre vu, il avait fait ordonner qu'on la ramène à son manoir. Il pensait que son père réagirait mal mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, il l'avait, sans aucuns râles, amené à Syaoran. Alors ce dernier ne savait pas si cela était dû à une preuve de respect ou alors plutôt à une manigance.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la voiture avec Sakura qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivé c'est à dire environ deux jours. Elle se contentait de fixer le paysage, l'air absent mais surtout, comme si elle était une vraie poupée.

Syaoran : Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'accompagner si tu ne voulais pas

Sakura : Syaoran-sama obtient toujours ce qu'il veut

Syaoran : C'est vrai… C'est lassant parfois…

Sakura : Il me semble logique que vous pensiez cela

Syaoran : Est-ce que tu vas me bouder encore longtemps ?

Sakura : …

Syaoran : Sourit-moi, c'est un ordre ! dit-il d'une voix tranchante

Elle se tourna vers lui et il le regarda puis sourit, son naturel était effroyable, il aurait pu le confondre avec un vrai sourire car le sien n'était ni forcé ni crispé et semblable en tout point à un sourire naturel.

Syaoran : Agis-tu toujours selon la volonté des autres ?

Sakura : Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Syaoran : N'y a-t-il rien que tu désires ?

Sakura : Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir désir, rêve ou sentiment…

Syaoran soupira et abandonna, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu avec Chang Lan, elle avait vraiment changé, il sourit à l'idée que cela puisse être de la jalousie.

La voiture s'arrêta, Syaoran descendit en premier puis tendit sa main à Sakura qui sortit à son tour, elle scruta les lieux d'un œil attentif et vit une maison assez grande, coquette et assez ancienne. De toutes parts, les fondations étaient faites en bois, Wei sortit les bagages et suivit Syaoran qui avançait avec Sakura accroché à son bras. L'accueil fut modeste, quelques domestiques très distinguées les avaient escortés jusqu'à une grande chambre. Wei y déposa les bagages de son maître ainsi que ceux de Sakura. La question lui brulait les lèvres à savoir pourquoi ses bagages se trouvaient être dans la même pièce que celle de Syaoran mais elle n'en fit rien, elle lui en voulait encore trop pour ce qu'il avait fait même s'il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout, sa jalousie n'était pas justifiée, il ne lui avait jamais dit les mots « je t'aime » ou encore « veux-tu être ma fiancée ? ».

Des domestiques s'occupèrent de Sakura en lui faisant prendre un bain puis la préparèrent pour le dîner, Syaoran quand à lui était partit de son côté sans avoir rien dit à Sakura sur l'endroit exact où il se trouvait. La tension entre les deux jeunes gens étaient à son comble et d'ailleurs, Sakura voulait rentrer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là ni ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Syaoran arriva devant une grande porte en bois, elle mesurait bien dix mètres de haut, on ressentait sa nervosité par le fait que ce fut d'une main tremblante et très hésitante qu'il cogna à la porte puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait être une immense salle avec de chaque côté des poutres en bois pour soutenir le plafond, et au milieu, une longue allée conduite par un long tapis rouge. Et enfin, au bout de ce long tapis, se trouvaient des marches en haut desquelles il y avait un siège. Syaoran n'aperçut qu'une ombre car le visage de la personne installé en haut des marches étaient caché par un voile rouge qui entourait ce « trône ». Il s'avança puis se prosterna devant l'inconnu qui se releva et sortit de son isoloir. On vit alors une grande et belle femme brune, elle portait toutes sortes de bijoux qui ornait ses cheveux, son cou mais aussi ses bras et ses hanches. Tout ceci était assortit à une longue robe en soie rouge et or brodé de fleurs. A sa main droite, elle avait un grand éventail qu'elle referma en voyant Syaoran à ses pieds.

Jeune femme : Syaoran, relève-toi mon enfant. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène chez moi.

Syaoran : Il se trouve mère, que je venu vous rendre visite pour échapper quelques temps à mon rôle de leader… dit-il en se relevant

Yelan : Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec le pouvoir ? Une guerre ?

Syaoran : Non rien de tout cela mère, simplement j'avais envie de me détendre un peu

Yelan : Ta visite tombe très bien mon fils, il y a une chose dont je voudrais te parler sérieusement

Syaoran : Un problème grave ?

Yelan : Non, juste une simple formalité… Je voudrais que tu prennes une épouse…

Syaoran : Mère… Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de ce genre de mariage arrangé ! Je ne veux pas avoir pour épouse une beauté aveuglé par l'argent et le plaisir charnel

Yelan : Tu pourras avoir autant de concubines que tu le souhaites Syaoran ! Le principal c'est qu'elle assure à tes côtés le bien du clan !

Syaoran : Si vous me dites cela c'est que vous avez trouvé une candidate n'est-ce pas ?

Yelan : En effet, depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle a été élevé pour être ta femme et la reine de ce pays, elle provient d'une bonne famille, elle est aussi belle que le soleil levant et ses capacités à mener une affaire politique, commerciale ou diplomatique sont sans égales.

Syaoran : Mère, je vous ai juste demandé son nom

Yelan : Fu Leng CheLi

Syaoran : Oui, je vois parfaitement qui elle est… puis-je à mon tour proposer une candidate ? Après tout, il s'agit de mon mariage…

Yelan : Fais mon fils

Syaoran : Sakura ChingFu Li

Yelan : On m'a dit qu'elle a été adopté par les ChingFu Li, qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit aussi vide de pensée que d'âme… Es-tu sérieux, Syaoran ?

Syaoran : Si Sakura surpasse Fu Leng alors il m'appartiendra de décider laquelle d'entre elles deux je veux pour épouse

Yelan : Le choix t'appartient…

Syaoran : Justement mère, je suis venu accompagné de Sakura !

Yelan : Tant qu'elle ne perturbe en aucun cas mon quotidien de vie ici, cela m'est égal…

Syaoran : Mais… Je voulais que vous fassiez sa connaissance !

Yelan : Il serait injuste que j'accorde cette faveur à ta protégé si je ne le faisais pas pour Fu Leng… Tu l'ignores peut-être mais le début de la bataille a déjà commencé… La rencontre aura lieu dans deux lunes pleines et en aucun cas, tu ne devras voir ni l'une ni l'autre, à la fin de ton séjour ici, j'annoncerais la rencontre, profite de tes instants avec ta protégé car tu n'en aura bientôt plus l'occasion…

Syaoran : Mère… Quand pourrais-je penser à moi avant le clan ?

Yelan : Quand tu auras un fils qui puisse te succéder…

Syaoran : Le clan n'est rien d'autre qu'une prison et si Eriol n'était pas un an plus jeune, je lui aurais céder ma place, vous savez parfaitement qu'il gèrerait les affaires mieux que quiconque même mieux que moi !

Yelan : Eriol n'aurait jamais pu prendre ta place même s'il avait été plus âgé, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a pas les capacités requises pour ce poste ! Syaoran… Essaye de comprendre, je veux juste préserver ce que ton grand-père a construit et ce que ton père s'est efforcé de préserver contre sa vie !

Syaoran : Rassurez-vous, je ne pardonne pas aux traîtres !

Yelan : Bien, allons prendre le thé ! Tes sœurs doivent être rentrées !

Ils se mirent en chemin et arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger, Yelan céda sa place à Syaoran, elle s'installa à sa droite et ses sœurs à gauche. Il goûtèrent tranquillement pendant que Sakura sortait de son bain, on lui apporta un peignoir et les domestiques l'habillèrent en lui faisant enfiler une longue robe de soie rose. Elles coiffèrent ses longs cheveux couleur or, les jeunes femmes s'émerveillèrent devant sa chevelure car c'était bien la première fois qu'elles voyaient une couleur aussi belle et semblable au soleil. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Syaoran et attendit seule. Elle se trouvait idiote d'être venue, elle n'avait pas sa place ici. La porte s'ouvrit et Syaoran entra avec des domestiques, elles apportèrent des fruits, du thé et des pâtisseries qu'elles posèrent sur une table. Puis, elle s'en allèrent, Syaoran retira sa veste pour se sentir à l'aise et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

Syaoran : Tu as faim ?

Sakura : Non, pas vraiment…

Il prit une pomme et s'approcha d'elle, puis porta le fruit à sa bouche mais elle détourna la tête, il mordit dedans et saisit le menton de Sakura d'une autre main puis l'embrassa pour glisser le fruit dans sa bouche. Une fois fait, il se retira et elle mâcha lentement le fruit puis l'avala. Il lui tendit le fruit qu'elle saisit et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

Syaoran : Il ne faut pas te laisser mourir de faim !

Sakura : Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que je me méfie de ce qui vient de vous

Syaoran : Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Parce qu'on ne sait jamais réellement ce que cela cache

Syaoran : Y-a-t-il un sous-entendu profond ?

Sakura : Oui… Je veux dire, que suis-je pour vous ? Pourquoi me gardez-vous ici ?

Syaoran : N'est-ce pas évident ?

Sakura : Non, je ne comprends pas…

Syaoran : Tu es là selon ma volonté, tu es là pour me tenir compagnie

Sakura : Je ne serais donc qu'une vulgaire concubine qui occupera vos journées de loisirs !

Syaoran : Non… dit-il en en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux, tu seras mon trésor… et ma future femme !

Sakura : Comment ? dit-elle en se levant, qui a prit cette décision ? Mon père ?

Syaoran : Non, juste moi… je voudrais que tu deviennes mon épouse…

Sakura : Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Syaoran : Mais parce que je tiens à toi dit-il simplement

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'entente de cette phrase qui pour elle était la plus belle qu'elle n'ai jamais entendue. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit un jour qu'elle était aimée, ne serait-ce que par amitié, de toute manière, elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Alors que la lune venait de se montrer depuis quelques heures, Syaoran revenait du diner familial avec quelques domestiques qui lui apportèrent à manger puis, elles s'en allèrent. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé, Sakura n'avait vu que la chambre et la salle de bain.

Syaoran : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sakura : Suis-je interdite de sortie ?

Syaoran : Non, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

Sakura : Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sortie… Je veux dire, je prend même mes repas dans la chambre…

Syaoran : C'est parce que tu ne peux croiser ma mère

Sakura : Mais pourquoi ?

Syaoran : Parce qu'elle ne veux pas te voir avant que tu sois prête

Sakura : Prête pour quoi ?

Syaoran : Pour devenir mon épouse, elle veut te tester afin de savoir si tu as les connaissances nécessaires pour être à mes côtés.

Sakura : Je vois…

Syaoran : Finis de dîner, je t'emmène te promener dans le jardin

Elle termina son repas et tous deux sortirent de la chambre discrètement car les gens de la maison, mis à part les gardes, dormaient déjà depuis longtemps. Ils passèrent par la porte arrière, descendirent les escaliers de pierre et longèrent un chemin terre. Un fleuve entourait presque la moitié du domaine, sans compter les multitudes d'arbres qui le bordaient. Sakura avait du mal à croire qu'un endroit aussi magnifique puisse exister. Ils passèrent un petit pont et s'arrêtèrent dessus. Sakura regardait, à travers les rayons de la lune, les poissons rouges et or qui nageaient tranquillement dans le fleuve

Syaoran : Ca te plait ?

Sakura : C'est un endroit magique !

Syaoran : Nous sommes dans le domaine de ma mère, c'est ici qu'elle vit, reculé du monde et c'est ici que je viens me ressourcer

Sakura : Merci Syaoran-sama

Syaoran : De ?

Sakura : De ne pas me traiter comme une poupée, de me donner une chance d'être moi et surtout, de m'avoir fait découvrir cet endroit

Il sourit et saisit son menton, elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il y gouta avec plaisir, comme la première fois. Et comme la première fois, ce sentiment réapparut, celui de bien être mais surtout, cette chaleur qui se diffusait au plus profond de son âme. Et ensuite, encore, le désir. Il envahissait son corps et son esprit de tel que Syaoran approfondit le baiser et le doux baiser devint passion. Sakura fut légèrement surprise de sa réaction et se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. Voyant qu'il était allé trop loin, il fit un pas de recul, Sakura sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids et Syaoran la rattrapa de justesse. Il sourit et la porta pour la ramener jusqu'à sa chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et lui prit une robe de chambre. Il se retourna pendant qu'elle se changeait, il fit de même et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle vit sur son dos, le tatouage d'une tête de lion qui rugissait. Sentant son regard, il se retourna

Syaoran : Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Sakura : Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Syaoran : Le tatouage ? Oui on peut dire… Mais il me permet de me rappeler qui je suis et quelles sont mes priorités dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit

Sakura : Finalement, Syaoran-sama n'est pas si différent des autres hommes !

Syaoran : Qui t'a dit que j'étais différent ?

Sakura : Personne mais c'est ce qu'on fait croire à tout le monde, pour ne pas oublier que Syaoran-sama est notre seigneur

Syaoran : Je l'ignorais, c'est amusant de le savoir car je suis un homme normal

Sakura : Ca, je le vois bien…

**A suivre…**


End file.
